


His Ray of Sunshine

by SummerSnowflake



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bin being a sleepyhead, dongmin trying to be a responsible adult, i guess it's fluff idk, this is the shortest story i've written so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSnowflake/pseuds/SummerSnowflake
Summary: Bin is a huge sleepyhead. He also really loves Dongmin's snuggles.





	His Ray of Sunshine

Sometimes, Dongmin wishes his boyfriend was a morning person. He dreams of the day Bin wakes up before him and is already at the breakfast table with his cute grin on his face while greeting Dongmin a good morning. Or at least, Bin waking up after Dongmin shakes him awake instead of falling back to sleep. It’s already a hassle for Dongmin to get up so early in the morning for work, so it would help if Bin could wake himself up.

Truthfully, today seems like one of those days Dongmin would have to put all of his effort into waking up Bin.

“Bin,” he whispers into his boyfriend’s ear, “wake up please.”

“I’m tired,” Bin grumbles. “And it’s a Saturday.”

Dongmin sighs softly. “But I’m meeting with Jinwoo today and it’s your turn to do the laundry.” He pulls the blanket away from Bin’s head.

Bin pulls the blanket back up and hums. “I’ll do it later. Can you close the curtains?”

“Bin,” Dongmin groans. “You need to wake up. You’ll develop a habit if you keep on sleeping past noon.” Although, Dongmin thinks, I think he already has.

Bin turns to face his boyfriend. He looks up and outstretches his arms. “I think you need to get some sleep, too.”

Dongmin rolls his eyes. “There’s no time for that. I need to-”

Bin grabs Dongmin’s forearms and pulls him into the bed. He rolls over and faces Dongmin. “I finally won,” he says with a tired grin and closed eyes.

Dongmin blinks several times. Bin lays a hand over Dongmin’s torso and pulls him closer. Dongmin rests a hand on Bin’s back. He finally realizes why Bin loves to sleep.

The bed is warm, but not too hot. And Bin is warm, too. Dongmin thinks it’s the sunshine. Maybe the sun turns Bin into a small ball of sunshine. Dongmin presses his face into Bin’s chest.

He’s so warm and soft in the morning, he thinks. He feels Bin’s breath in his hair and Dongmin shivers.

Dongmin guesses it’s okay if he’s a bit late to his meetup, if he can sleep for a little while longer.


End file.
